starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorrdian
Lorrdians, a Human culture from the planet Lorrd in the Kanz Sector, were genetically identical to all other baseline Humans. However, because their unique culture and history set them apart from other Humans, they were sometimes classed as Near-Humans. During the Kanz Disorders (3,970–3,670 BBY), the Lorrdians were enslaved by the Argazdan rebels who had broken away from the rule of the Galactic Republic. During the turmoil that followed, the Lorrdians were forbidden by their masters from communicating with each other. The Lorrdians were forced to develop a system of subtle gestures, facial expressions, and body postures to talk to each other. Beginning as a simple battle tongue used to co-ordinate guerrilla groups, this eventually became a sophisticated language they called "kinetic communication." They also learned how to interpret the body language of others to determine their emotional state and intentions with uncanny accuracy. Lorrdians also became among the galaxy's best mimics, able to imitate a wide variety of mannerisms and voices (even those of many non-Humans). Special Skills Kinetic Communication: Time to use: One round to one 91 minute. This is the ability of Lorrdians to communicate with one another through hand gestures, facial tics, and very subtle body movements. Unless the Lorrdian trying to communicate is under direct observation, the difficulty is Very Easy. When a Lorrdian is under direct observation, the observer must roll a Perceptioncheck to notice that the Lorrdian is communicating a message; the difficulty to spot the communication is the Lorrdians’s kinetic communicationtotal. Individuals who know telekinetic conversation are considered fluent in that “language” and will need to make rolls to understand a message only when it is extremely technical or detailed. Body Language: Time to use: One round. Traditionally raised Lorrdians can interpret body gestures and movements, and can often tell a person’s disposition just by their posture. Given enough time, a Lorrdian can get a fairly accurate idea of a person’s emotional state. The difficulty is determined based on the target’s state of mind and how hard the target is trying to conceal his or her emotional state. Allow a Lorrdian character to make a body language or Perception roll based on the difficulties below. These difficulties should be modified based on a number of factors, including if the Lorrdian is familiar with the person’s culture, whether the person is attempting to coneal their feelings, or if they are using unfamiliar gestures or mannerisms. Difficulty ----- Emotional State Very Easy ----- Extremely intense state (rage, hate, intense sorrow, ecstatic). Easy ----- Intense emotional state (agitation, anger, happiness). Moderate ----- Moderate emotional state (one emotion is slightly significant over all others). Difficult ----- Mild emotion or character is actively trying to hide emotional state (must make a willpower roll to hide emotion; base difficulty on intensity of emotion; Very Difficult for extremely intense emotion, Difficult for intense emotion, Moderate for moderate emotion, Easy for mild emotion, Very Easy for very mild emotion). Very Difficult ----- Very Mild emotion or character is very actively trying to hide emotional state. Special Abilities Kinetic Communication: Lorrdians can communicate with one another by means of a language of subtle facial expressions, muscle ticks and body gestures. In game terms, this means that two Lorrdians who can see one another can surreptitiously communicate in total silence. This is a special ability because the language is so complex that only an individual raised fully in the Lorrdian culture can learn the subtleties of the language. Story Factors Former Slaves: Lorrdians were enslaved during the Kanz Disorders and have a great sympathy for any who are enslaved now. They will never knowingly deal with slavers, or turn their back on a slave who is trying to escape. Category:Races